Modern hearing assistance devices typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's experience. In the specific case of hearing aids, current designs employ digital signal processors rich in features. Their functionality is further benefited from wireless communications. However, different countries have different frequency bands available for use. And the amount of absorption of radio signals changes significantly with frequency of the signals. Furthermore, communications at different frequencies can require substantially different electronics in various cases.
What is needed in the art is an improved radio for communications for hearing assistance devices.